


El día

by PhoenixGFawkes



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-10
Updated: 2009-02-10
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixGFawkes/pseuds/PhoenixGFawkes
Summary: Éste es el día. El día con el que viene soñando desde que tiene quince años, el día que empezó como la absurda fantasía de una niña adolescente llena de ideales e ilusiones para convertirse luego en la obra de una mujer decidida y tenaz. Es el día que viene esperando desde hace meses, años, siglos...Y está tan aterrada que no puede ni pensar.





	

Éste es el día. El día con el que viene soñando desde que tiene quince años, el día que empezó como la absurda fantasía de una niña adolescente llena de ideales e ilusiones para convertirse luego en la obra de una mujer decidida y tenaz. Es el día que viene esperando desde hace meses, años, siglos...

Y está tan aterrada que no puede ni pensar.

Las manos le sudan como cuando tuvo que confesarle a Blair Waldorf que su novio la había besado por confundirla con Serena Van der Woodsen, siente la boca seca como papel de lija y juraría que los dedos le tiemblan. Es ridículo y lo sabe. Ella no es ninguna cobarde. Se trabó con Blair y toda su corte en una lucha cruenta por el trono de los escalones del Museo Met, se atrevió a ridiculizar a Chuck Bass y salió indemne, le plantó cara a Eleanor Waldorf y tuvo el valor de enfrentarse a su familia y, también, de pedirles disculpas cuando fue necesario. Ella no es una cobarde.

Empero, está asustada, y nerviosa, y está segura que no será capaz de poner un pie delante de otro, que se irá de bruces y quedará en ridículo delante de todo el mundo para el deleite de los flashes de las cámaras. No, no puede salir, sus piernas se niegan a moverse, su corazón no deja de golpearle contra el pecho y juraría que ha empezado a sentirse mareada.

\- No puedo hacerlo – musita, y el enjambre de personas a su alrededor sigue revolviéndose en un remolino sin haberle escuchado una palabra, todos demasiado preocupados con sus propios asuntos como para molestarse en prestarle atención.

Todos menos uno.

\- Jenny, ¿quieres dejar de ser tan tonta? No me vengas con que te dio un ataque de pánico escénico justo ahora.

\- ¿Y si es verdad? – gime ella, ya sin fuerzas. Él enarca una ceja y parece a punto de decir algo pero se lo piensa mejor y en cambio, la toma suavemente del mentón y hace que lo mire, asustados ojos claros encontrándose con unos ojos castaños donde brillan la confianza y el cariño.

\- Jenny, sé que puedes hacerlo, y _tienes_ que hacerlo porque te lo debes a ti misma. Llegaste hasta aquí y no tiene sentido que te eches atrás. ¿Acaso no eres J. Humphrey, la diseñadora más joven en presentarse a la Semana de la Moda? – Él le sonríe, una sonrisa tranquilizadora, cómplice – Vamos, sal y recibe los aplausos que te mereces. Y si conoces a algún modelo masculino medianamente interesante, no me importaría nada que me lo presentaras.

Con la risa se desvanece el miedo y Jenny aprieta una última vez la mano de Eric entre las suyas, le sonríe por encima del hombro y con la cabeza en alto sale de atrás de bastidores a la pasarela, donde la esperan ya la hilera de modelos ataviadas con sus diseños, los aplausos y el resplandor de los flashes.

Jenny ya no siente miedo porque no es una chiquilla que necesita impresionar a otros sino que ha aprendido a bastarse con su propia opinión de sí misma, y al saber que su mejor amigo está detrás suyo para sostenerla y su familia, en la primera fila, ella sonríe, el mundo a sus pies.

 

 


End file.
